dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
A.J. Yates
Albert J. YatesEpisode 804: Scar Tissue, while Vogel is speaking to Dexter on the phone) (or simply "A.J.") is a Character that appears in Season 8 of DEXTER. A former patient of Dr. Evelyn Vogel, he now works as an all-around electronics technician specializing in cable, internet, and other appliances for Solray Communications. In his spare time however he's shown to be a very careful and paranoid individual with various security cameras situated inside of his house, to protect his "secret". Behind the mask of a technician, he's actually a psychopath with a fixation in feet and killing women. He is also currently believed by [[Dexter Morgan|'Dexter']] and [[Evelyn Vogel|'Evelyn Vogel']] to be The Brain Surgeon, a Serial Killer who has recently appeared in Miami creating unusual crime scenes with bodies that have the back of their cranium carved into with a portion of their brain scooped out. However, even Dexter notes there are some oddities comparing the two...though sides with the thought that he is TBS after investigating Yates' house, discovering files of all of Vogel's patient records on his computer. Appearance Yates is a man appearing in his early 30's to mid 40's with short-black hair and dark brown eyes. A unique feature to Yates is that the back of his skull has a scar, where he received brain surgery in his youth as a way to "help" with his psychopathic tendencies. His hair is kept shaved short around the sides and back of his skull, while the top is fairly longer and slightly spiked. So far, he has only been shown wearing his work uniform which consists of a pair of brown khaki pants with a matching shirt as well as a black hat with his company's name on it. Interestingly, his outfit resembles that of Boyd Fowler, another psychopath involved with kidnapping women. Personality Early Life Yates grew up in an abusive household, specifically with his own mother. She would often beat him, resulting in him hiding underneath his bed to keep away from her, though she would pace just at his foot realizing that he was there to frighten him. This lifestyle ultimately had an effect on him...resulting in his violent behavior (leading into him becoming a psychopath). At the age of 12, he attacked a fellow classmate with a chair, and at age 15 he was institutionalized. Dr. Evelyn Vogel worked with the boy, trying to channel his violent tendencies but was beyond her help and he was eventually transferred to another hospital. They conducted an X-ray of his brain, identifying a lesion in his brain that Vogel suspected contributed to his violent behavior, and suggested a surgery to remove it. The hospital went through with it, unknown to Vogel herself, and he has had the scar since his youth. Plot Victims *'Unnamed classmate' (attacked only) *'Kendell James' *'Three unnamed women' *'Kathleen Pickett' *'Isabella Scannone' Attempted Victims *'Janet Thorton' *'Mr. Yates ' *'Evelyn Vogel' Trivia *There are some similarities between Yates and another psychopath named Boyd Fowler, appearing in Season Five. The characters wear very similar uniforms and have been seen only wearing this outfit in their appearances, along with the circumstances involved with their psychosis (kidnapping women). While Boyd kept trophies of women's hair, Yates appears to keep their shoes. *Aaron McCusker, who portrays A.J. Yates in Dexter, has previously co-starred in the UK version of Shameless. References Category:Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Serial killers Category:Recurring characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Dexter's Later Successes Category:No blood taken Category:Characters killed in Debra's presence